


Hatefuck

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fucking, Hate Sex, Hatred, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Love/Hate, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Vaggie promised to herself that this would never happen again. The first time had been a drunken mistake, but here she fucking was. A panting and moaning mess under this fucking bastard and the worst part was how much she loved it.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boyyyyy, I swear I can feel the hate comments coming. But hear me out. I heard the song hatefu--ck by the bravery and I couldn't get these two out of my head!! Yes I know of their canon sexualities and stuff but that doesn't mean I can't have my aus, headcanons and such, plus I am a sucker for this type of ship dynamic! 
> 
> So yeah please no hate and I hope you all will enjoy it!

How the fuck had she gotten into this mess again? She promised to herself that she would never do this again. The first time had been a weird drunken mistake, it had to be. She hated him, more then fucking anything.

But why did he keep pulling her back in?

She glared up at him as one pair of his arms were holding her wrists down. "You fuckin' love this, don't ya toots?" He purred down on her as he had that stupid smug grin on his lips.

No, she didn't like this! She wanted so badly to scream at him that she hated this!

_But she couldn't._

Since she so shamelessly loved everything he was doing this to her. He pulled her in for a kiss and in a lustful mess she kissed him back as he just kept going faster and faster. God her mind was such a mess that she could barely think about anything else but how good this felt.

Of course she had many partners before in her life. But most of the time they never gave two fucks about her own pleasure but their own. Angel was so different from all of them. He was an asshole, a horrible fucking dipshit.

But fuck was he absolutely amazing at what he did. He put so much effort into her own pleasure, more so then his own. She still hated him, just because she was under him, moaning and breathless didn't mean anything. It didn't. She would never end up in this situation again. Never fucking again.

Though she had already said that about _six times_ ago. Yet here she was. But this time it was different. She wouldn't be back for more. No she wouldn't, she had her pride left.

Even if he had basically stolen that from her now too. She hated that he made her feel this good. Even if she snarled and growled up at him. Then that just seemed to get him off more because he knew exactly how much she actually loved this and how she yearned for more every single time.

"Fuck Angel, jesus fuck!" She moaned out, even words barely coming out of her mouth as he moved at an almost inhuman speed inside and out of her cunt. He knew what her body needed, even more then she did it herself. But she would forever hate him, for now and forever.

"Fuck dollface, I'm getting so close!" He purred out and another pair of his free set of arms were rummaging around her body, touching her everywhere they could, while she was in a messed up lustful haze.

She couldn't stop moaning nor saying his name over and over again, like a fucking broken record. This son of a bitch had her put in such a vulnerable position and he knew exactly how into it she was. Once again she was pulled into a passionate kiss by him, and it was then that he ended up pulling out and cumming all over her naked and sweaty body.

Both of them were panting heavily as he dropped besides her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, even if she simply growled, feeling disgusted by being covered in his cum. "How was that babe, you were such a good girl for daddy~" He purred at her in a sickeningly sweet and obviously teasing manner.

Vaggie glared at him, continuing to pant. She was filled with so much shame that she had given into her sick desires again by going into bed with him again. Why was she such a fucking mess even in the afterlife? "Fuck you Angel." She hissed and pushed herself away from him.

"Nah, you'll have to beg me to fuck you more if you really want it." He chuckled and flashed a seductive grin at him. That just made her shiver as she collected her clothes together, just wanting to get out of his room so she could shower and wash away this shame that came from giving into him and his stupid charms.

"This will never happen again. If you say a word about this to anyone. I'll fucking kill you." Vaggie hissed and started walking out of the room, hearing the whistling from Angel behind her. "We'll see about that baby, see you next time toots." He said and that just made Vaggie feel even more angry as she finally made it out of his room.

But deep down she knew he was right and she would be back with him, giving into her sick needs and desires. Because he always got what he wanted and she couldn't resist him.

God she was such a fucking mess for him and she hated herself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments mean everything to me!
> 
> Also I'll probably write one more chapter from Angel's pov but that depends if anyone is interested in it or not xD


End file.
